A number of household paper, plastic, and foil goods are commonly supplied as continuous sheets on a roll or tube. Some examples of these goods are paper towels, toilet paper, plastic wrap, wax paper, aluminum foil, wrapping paper, and garbage bags. Often, the sheets are perforated at regular intervals to allow an individual to select a desired quantity of material and easily separate it from the roll. Dispensing of these materials is made even easier by a variety of dispensing devices that are used to mount the roll or tube on a dowel or rod to allow the sheets to easily be unraveled from the roll. However, one drawback of known dispensers is that because the roll of product is allowed to rotate freely, the force required to separate individual sheets from the roll frequently results in excess material being unraveled from the roll.
Thus, there is a long felt need for a dispenser for rolled paper, plastic, foil, or other products that restricts rotation of the roll to eliminate excess material being unraveled therefrom.